An Hour to Live
by TheNewMissNoOne
Summary: Because no matter what happens, there will always be a reason why Tina likes to wear black.
1. I'm

_THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPTER STORY. THERE WILL BE EIGHT CHAPTERS IN ALL._

_

* * *

_

**One New Message from:** _Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

Hey, Tee, just thought I'd send you a nice email. No, I'm not mad at you, don't worry. I hope _you're_ not mad at _me_, actually. I hope you haven't forgotten about me either. I just wanted to know how you were since the last time we've met. How're things in California? I know it's always been a dream of yours to go to Hollywood. How's that working out for you?

I've been fine back here in Ohio. It's taken a long time, but I and the rest of the Glee club had gotten used to you not being with us. I mean, it _has_ been two years. There are times that we still notice your absence though. A girl named Lucy got in to replace you. She's really nice and she's a lot like you. Everyone thought that she'd be my best friend, just like you were to me, and she did. She's really nice and sweet to me, and even pushes my chair around and saves me from the bullies like you did. But she'll never be you, Tee. No matter how much you two are alike, you will always be a much better Tina than Lucy. We all think that. Lucy wished she'd had known who you were. We miss you. _I_ miss you.

Well, that's all I can say for now. I hope you reply soon, Tee. I hope you forgive me for hurting you.

Artie

* * *

IF I GET ONE REVIEW, I'LL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMORROW :)


	2. Still

_THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO RESPONDED TO THIS STORY. HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY :)_**  


* * *

One New Message from:** _Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

I know I sent you an email last week, but I didn't think you read that since I've been waiting too long for your reply. I suppose you're still mad at me, then. I hated myself for hurting you. All this is my fault. But I will still keep sending you letters until I get a peep out of you.

My parents have been saving pennies after pennies for my college fund. I'm recently pushing myself to study harder to go to a good college. What about you? How are your college plans? Will there be any chance that we could maybe get into the same one?

I better not get my hopes up. What I did to you was thoroughly wrong. You needed my help when your parents sent you away, but I just sat there, staring dumbly into space. I didn't enjoy it though. After your family moved, I was a wreck. I couldn't focus on my studies. I couldn't sleep. And I'd come to your house after school every day for a month, hoping you would come back to Ohio. Come back to my arms. Come back to _me_.

The look on your face the last time I saw you was the worst thing I'd ever done. It was pale, lifeless. You didn't like your parents. You didn't like California. You told me that if it weren't for Hollywood, you'd think that place would just be like any other U.S. state. You have weird opinions, Tee. Those were the good old days…

_I_ was also the reason why your parents knew about us. If I had just scheduled our date for another evening, they wouldn't have opened your front door to a cripple boy holding a bouquet of flowers, looking for their daughter. And you wouldn't have had the worst summer of your life and moved across the country.

I still blame myself to this day. But I'm sure that had you been here, things would've been different. We should have faced this problem together. And you would have been telling me not to put all the blame on myself, even though I should. Because that's just the kind of person you are. You're kind and selfless. You don't deserve to be with _'dead legs'_. You deserve much more than that.

You know the saying _'Everything happens for a reason'_? Well, I suppose there was a reason why we've been apart. I'm no good for you, Tina. You're worth so much more.

Artie


	3. Waiting

_AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND FAVORING THIS STORY! I LOVE YOU ALL!  
SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. BUT I THINK IT EXPLAINS ENOUGH :)_

_

* * *

_

**One New Message from: **_Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

I've been waiting for four days for your reply, but all have been in vain. I suppose I should stop sending you angsty memories of the past and start talking about the present.

Remember my sister Cathy? She misses you too. She just finished college last year and is now living with her fiancé in a decent apartment about an hour from here. She now has an eight-month-old kid named Jeremy. Can you believe it? I'm an uncle! Heck, even_ I_ can't believe it! _Ehem_. Anyways, Jeremy's really cute. He inherited the Abrams' blue eyes and his father's blonde hair. You remember Steve, right? Well, he's still not very fond of me, but I suppose he has no choice since we're going to be in-laws in about three months.

I'm dating Lucy now. I know, hard to believe that a nerdy dork like me can actually pluck up enough courage to ask out a girl, right? Well I hope this is a change for the better! We went to the movies the other day and I introduced her to my parents yesterday. They think she's just lovely. I'm looking forward to spending more time with her, but we're not really official yet. No heated make out sessions or anything. Just the kiss on the cheek and a brief hug. She doesn't like video games and cheese n' garlic pizza as much as you do, though. And that would take some getting use to.

I know it's probably too late for you to love me now, but I'm still hoping to hear from you.

I really hope you'll reply soon now. Miss you, Tee.

Artie


	4. For

_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVELY REVIEWS! HERE'S A NEW UPDATE! :D PLEASE REVIEW :))_

**One New Message from:** _Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

It's been—what? Five days? And you still didn't reply. I began to think you hate me much more than I thought. But then I came to a realization of something much worse. What if your parents are in on it too?

Now I know there isn't a likely chance that your parents would actually check into your email, but it's still a possibility. And if ever they _are _reading my letters, I just want to tell you that you shouldn't let them get into your head much. Just learn to breeze by their annoying sermons easily and not to cry about it. You deserve a little more sunshine in your life. You're too wonderful for them. I know that for a fact. So if they're not letting you reply to me, that's okay. I'll still keep sending you letters. I just hope that you wouldn't get in trouble for that. If you do, you can always delete your email address and make a new one. And when you do, I will know when to stop sending you letters.

I don't know why I can't stop, Tee. I promised myself to send you only one letter. One letter and that's it. You've always had this effect on me, the way only you can make me do stuff so unexpected. That's why I love you so much. Yes, I admitted it. I love you. I never told you that I did when we were dating, but I do now. And, as I said before, Lucy will never be you. I like her, but with you it's different. I hope you'll be able to move on, though. There's a guy out there for you—a guy who isn't ignorant and insensitive and is not on a wheelchair like me. I may not be able to forget you, but I'm begging for you to forget me. Even if I keep sending you these letters, I hope you stop reading them. I hope I stop sending them, but I can't. Because I love you and you don't feel the same way.

Love you, Tee.

Artie


	5. You

_WELL, YOU ASKED FOR IT! HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING! I LOVE Y'ALL! :D_

**One New Message from: **_Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

Sending you letters gives me comfort. So I'm sending them even if I just sent you one two days ago. I could really use some comfort right now. Today hadn't been my day.

The jocks locked me in the port-a-potty again this morning. Luckily, Lucy heard my cries for help and opened the door for me. Lucy has also been feeling a bit uneasy lately and I don't know why. She refused to meet my eyes and she didn't talk much. I invited her for some ice cream after school but she declined, saying she had to get her braces fixed. I knew she was lying though since she doesn't wear braces.

Glee practice was horrible. Rachel was on her full wrath since all of us seemed distracted. I didn't know what the others' problems were, but I knew that Kurt is now beginning to really question his sexuality after he saw this girl he met in the airport, Mercedes's parents are thinking about divorce, Finn's got a cold and couldn't sing really well, and Lucy's situation remained a mystery. I hope she's fine though. She's about my closest remembrance of you right now. And right now, what I really need is you. But since you wouldn't talk to me, I have to stick with sending you pathetic sappy emails that you don't even bother to read. Tina, what is wrong with me?

In case you decide about replying, what do you think of me in a straitjacket? Complete with the small cell with the padded walls and everything, of course.

Artie


	6. To

_HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! THANKS (ONCE AGAIN) TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED! PLEASE REVIEW :D_

_

* * *

_

**One New Message from:** _Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

Sorry to disturb you/your inbox again. I know I just sent you a message yesterday, but I wanted some comfort today, too.

I now found out why Lucy hasn't been quite herself lately. It turns out that the other day, while she was over at my house, I checked my email. I then went to drink a glass of water and she saw the letters I'd been sending you. She didn't confront me about it 'til this afternoon. She was really hurt and she told me that she really did like me, but it's pretty obvious that I'm still not over you, and that I'd just been using her as a consolation prize. I burst out into a stream of apologies and she just sighed sadly and smiled at me. She told me it was fine, but that we couldn't date anymore. And her eyes glistened as she walked away from me.

In many ways, my relationship with Lucy reminded me of my relationship with you. Again, Lucy proved a similarity to you. Like Lucy, you always knew how to cope even with the worst events of your life. And like the old me, I once again messed up a perfectly good friendship.

It hurt me to know that I had caused Lucy so much pain, but what hurt me even more was the fact that she was right. I _was_ only using her as a consolation prize. I just missed you so much. And again I was wrong. I shouldn't have gotten her hopes up. Why am I such a failure in relationships? Maybe I'm just not meant to date anyone. Or maybe I should change myself a lot more...

These musings found themselves in my head even though I quite knew the answer already.

It's because I can never get over you. I said it once and I'll say it again. I still love you, Tina Cohen-Chang. Always have, always will. And I hope you hate me because of it. Because I'm not worthy of loving you. I just hurt you too much.

If ever you decide upon replying, please don't.

Love,

Artie


	7. Love

_I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING YESTERDAY. A FUSE WAS BLOWN AND THERE WAS NO ELECTRICITY AND WHEN IT CAME BACK, THE PHONE BROKE, AND THUS NO INTERNET. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS UPDATE THOUGH! PLEASE REVIEW! :D_

_

* * *

_

**One New Message from:** _Artie Abrams_

Dear Tina,

Hey, just wanted to let you know that, since you obviously won't reply to me, this will be my last letter to you. I'm finally letting you go, Tee. I will try to move on with the rest of my sorry life. You probably think I'm pathetic now, going all Edward Cullen on you, but I really think no one could be as pathetic as him except for me. You would've agreed with me, have you been here in Ohio. It's kind of creepy how different we are on the outside, yet exactly the same on the inside. And I'll never forget that, Tee. I'll never forget _you_.

Nothing changes first love, though. I still love you. I love you so much. And if ever you get to read this last letter, I hope you will never forget me. I'm confusing, I know, but I don't want to be a complete wipe out from your mind.

And if by some luckiest star constellation that we ever get to meet again someday, I hope you will stop by and say 'Hi'. That would really make me the happiest man on earth.

I wish you all the best with your life. May you have a good job, great friends, and most of all, a loving husband. That would also make me happy, knowing that you are in the good hands of a man you belong with. Even if that lucky man isn't me.

I will always love you,

Artie


	8. Me

_THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR LOVING REVIEWS! I REALLY ENJOYED WRITING THIS, BUT SADLY, IT HAS COME TO AN END. THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING. I LOVE Y'ALL! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I HOPE IT'S NOT OVERLY-CHEESY! YOU'VE NO IDEA HOW MANY TIMES THIS CHAPTER GOT EDITED. HAHA :)_

_PS: Let me know if you guys want a sequel ;)_

_

* * *

_

**One New Message from:** _Tina Cohen-Chang_

Dearest Artie,

California is okay, though I'd much rather be back in Ohio. No, my parents wouldn't even _think_ of letting me go to Hollywood. They've only been ignoring me for the most part. Send my regards to your sister. I miss her too.

I'm sorry to have caused all you Glee-clubbers this much sadness. I didn't want what happened to me to happen.

You're right, Art, you _are_ going all Edward Cullen on me. However, you're forgetting the fact that despite Edward's attempts at bashing himself, for some kind of twisted reason, Bella still loves him. I still hate Twilight though.

Tell our friends I miss them too. I'm sorry for Mercedes's parents' divorce and I'm sure Kurt can handle being bisexual for a while. They're both going through a hard time and I will send a heartfelt email to them soon. But for now, I need to talk to _you_.

I'm sorry with what happened with Lucy. I couldn't blame her, though. I understood how she felt. Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault. I shouldn't have kept a secret boyfriend behind my parents' backs. But I just liked you too much that I didn't care._ I_ was the ignorant and insensitive one.

I understand what you did, no matter how much it hurt me. The moment I agreed to be your girlfriend, I also agreed to accept you no matter what you do. I've forgiven you long before all this crap even happened.

I'm sorry for simply not being there. You're in pain and, for the first time ever since we've met, I'm not there to help you through it. I'm sorry for not replying sooner.

I've been reading your letters, each one brought more tears than the last. But when you said it was your last letter, I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't deserve better than you. You're perfect the way you are because you're _my_ Artie. And nothing in this world can change that.

I'm overwhelmed with lots of emotions right now. And you're right, sending this email _does_ give me comfort. And right now, I _need _comfort.

You won't look good in a straitjacket either.

So long, my love. I shall continue to wait for that moment when we will next meet. Until then, I will be wishing on every shooting star and even every airplane. I wish you a good life too.

I will always love you too,

Tina

PS. I'm going back to Ohio for college.


End file.
